


Everything Will Be Alright

by TriaKane



Series: Designated Hitter [10]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Appropriated a line from Sex and the City, F/M, Mary Sue-ish, OFC - Freeform, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot catches a flight with one goal in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after Season 5, epi 4, The French Connection Job. Lyn and Eliot have known each other about a year and a half. OFC is an immortal telepath.

“Where is Parker?” Eliot asked.

“Oh, uh, she's, um, on a little trip.” Nate said, looking thoughtful.

Eliot thought about that for a hot second, then asked, “’m gonna take off for a day or two myself, okay?”

Nate turned and looked at him, and saw a touch of— _what was that? Hope?_ —something that Eliot rarely revealed.

“Yeah, sure,” Nate said with a nod.

He watched Eliot hurry off, and wondered again at the power of love.

***

“Hey, Hardison,” Eliot said, running up the stairs to catch up with the hacker.

“No, man, no!” Hardison dropped down at his computer.

“Come on, I need a favor.” 

“Aw, so now, you need a favor. Naw, Eliot,” Hardison said, holding up his hand, “ya hurt my feelings.”

Eliot sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

“Please?” Eliot said between gritted teeth. “It’s for Lyn.”

“Aw, man, why didn’t you say so?” Hardison said, relenting. Hardison was softy when it came to love. “Whatcha need, man?”

***

**~Boston~**

_**Knock, knock** _

Lyn took the kettle off the burner.

_What in the world?_ she though as she walked to the door.

Opening the door, she smiled and shook her head.

“What are you doing here?”

Eliot was standing there, thumbs hooked in the front pockets of his jeans. She was curious why he had knocked; he had a key and knew the security code.

“Wanted to kiss ya goodnight,” he told her, a slow easy smile spread across his face and his eyes danced with merriment. 

“You flew across the country to kiss me goodnight?” she asked, thrilled.

“Can you think of a better reason?” he asked, winking.

“No, I cannot.”

_Oh, that man!_ she thought before grabbing a fist full of his shirts and pulling him inside. 

Barely managing to push the door closed before she pulled him into her arms, Eliot held her tight against him. Their lips met in a needy kiss, all tongues and desire. His hands slid down her back, grasping her ass, pulling her firmly against the hardness in his pants. 

Eliot slid his hands to her face, pushing her hair back and held her where he wanted her, his kisses smothering her moans. Their tongues danced a sensuous dance, sliding wetly against each other. She sucked his tongue, he used his teeth to worry her bottom lip.

She needed... his need fueled hers. Gripping the edges of his leather jacket, she shoved it off his shoulders and pushed him against the door. She noticed the large white bandage on his right forearm but before she could pull away and ask him about it, she felt a renewed wave of desire course through her.

His thoughts consumed her, his need was very near primal, and feeling his hot, hard body pressed against her, she shifted her attention back to their needs. It had only been 10 days since they’d last seen each other in Portland, but it seemed the longer they were together, the more desperate they were for each other after being apart.

Grabbing the hem of his shirt, she growled frustratingly when she encountered another shirt.

“Skin,” she whispered hotly against his lips.

He smiled wickedly, released her and reached behind his head, grabbing all three layers of shirts and pulling them off over his head.

Stuck again by his masculine beauty and driven by their mutual need, Lyn took advantage of the slack at his waist. She seized the belt buckle and pulled it open, unzipping and popping the single button closure in one fluid motion. 

With her own naughty look, she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of his jeans and boxers and slid them down, dropping to her knees, her eyes on the prize.

Her fingers slid into the natural indentations at his hips, holding him where she needed him, and slowly took his cock all the way in. He was deliciously hard and hot as he slid between her lips; once all the way in, she swallowed around the thickness. 

“Fuck!”

Smiling around his cock, she looked up at him. His head was thrown back against the door, hands clenched, mouth slack, as he panted harshly. She swallowed again and watched his jaw tighten as he tried to maintain some control. 

_Oh, no, baby. Not with me,_ she thought, humming around the cock in her mouth and felt the muscles in his legs tremble.

Eliot had resisted watching until he couldn't any longer, and seeing his cock slide between Lyn's swollen lips, he moaned roughly, and it was almost his undoing.

She fucked her mouth on his cock, devouring him, all suction and wet heat. There was a time for finesse, but this wasn’t it.

Lyn hummed as she sucked, and his whole body shuddered. He came with a long grunt, his hands dropping to her head. She kept her eyes on his face as he came, feeling his pleasure as if it were her own. 

She released his spent cock with a satisfying slurp, licked her lips and smiled up at him.

His eyes met hers, his thumb outlining her bottom lip. 

“Hi,” he said with a lazy grin.

***

He slowly kissed a trail up her bare back until he felt her stir.

She lifted her head and peeked at him. It was still dark outside, but he was sitting on the edge of her bed, fully dressed.

“You’re dressed,” she said sleepily.

“Gotta go,” he said apologetically, whispering it into her shoulder blade.

He leaned back as she turned over, sat up and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Thank you for coming to kiss me goodnight,” she told him.

Eliot had spent most of the evening kissing her goodnight in every way possible. 

“Here,” he said, pulling back. He was holding his white beater.

She smiled and held up her arms like a child, waiting for him to dress her. Once the beater was on, he pulled her hair from under the neckline. 

“Lay down.”

He waited while she resettled herself, then covered her to the neck with the sheet and comforter. 

“Go back to sleep,” he said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. 

Slipping her hand from under the covers, she rested it on the white bandage on his right forearm.

“Just a kitchen accident, angel,” he said, resting his hand over hers.

_Kitchen accident, my ass!_ she thought, but it wasn’t the first time he’d come to her with cuts or bruises, or worse.

He smiled reassuringly at her, then took both her hands in his, kissing each one before leaning down and kissing her lips softly. Sitting back, he studied her for a long minute, as if preserving this memory. Finally, after another kiss to each hand, he stood up and shrugged on his leather jacket.

He turned and stepped to the stairs, then turned back for one last look. 

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to do without you  
> But I can't give up this fight  
> Everything will be alright  
> If I can kiss you tonight  
> We can make it to tomorrow  
> If we can find the morning light  
> Everything will be alright  
> If I can kiss you tonight  
> ~~David Nail, Kiss you tonight


End file.
